


I've got you

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Lena got sick and Kara came to the rescue.(I totally didn't wrote this because i got sick this week and wished i had someone to take care of me, i would never do something like that)





	I've got you

Lena had promised to come home earlier today so Kara had planned a very calm night so she could help Lena relax after the stressful day they had. She hurried to finish all her work at CatCo and superspeed through the city to check if everything was ok and then she headed home so she could take a nice shower, order some food and get the living room ready for when Lena came home.  
Less than 2 hours later everything was done. She had already changed into comfy cloths, the food had just arrived and she was done organizing the blankets on the couch, but something was missing, and that thing was Lena. By that time she should have at least called to say she was on her way, so Kara decided to call.

"Hey baby." Lena answered after 3 rings sounding tired.

"Lena,” Kara said back with disappointment on her voice. "You promised you’d come home earlier today."

"Well, actually I said "I promised to try", and I did, but I had more meetings than I anticipated this morning and was drowning in papers to sign. I just couldn’t finish everything as fast as I thought, I’m sorry." Kara’s disappointment turned into concern as Lena’s voice was getting lower and harsher with each word.  
"Hey, are you ok? Your voice is…"she was interrupted by Lena.

"It’s nothing to worry about. As I said, I had a lot of meetings today so it’s normal that my throat is hurting a little and my voice is getting a bit hoarse. Tomorrow it will be all better." Lena said as she closed her eyes and rested her head on her hands as a headache stared to make itself know. She was sounding even more exhausted than a few minutes ago. All she wanted to do was finish all her work so she could finally go home to rest on her girlfriend’s arms.

"Are you sure you’re ok? Why can’t you just finish everything on Monday? Or at least on Sunday before we have diner?" Kara asked knowing Lena was too stubborn to listen but still hoping she would.

"How about this, as soon as I finish signing everything, I will give you a call and you can come pick me up. Sounds good?"

"I guess so." Lena was sure Kara was pouting now and smiled a little. "But if you don’t call me in an hour I’m flying there to drag you out like a child, understood?" Kara said trying to sound serious, but the soft laughed in the other end told her she failed miserably so she laughed a bit too.

"Alright Supergirl, I will call as soon as I’m done. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

Kara started to put the food away so she could warm it up again once Lena was back and went to watch something so that time would pass faster.  
About 30 minutes later when Lena was almost done signing her papers, her headache started to get worst and she tried to work faster. Less than 10 minutes later her stomach started hurting and the nausea set in, witch Lena though was weird because she didn’t remember having anything out of the ordinary today, in fact she only remember having breakfast with Kara that morning and an apple in between 2 meetings earlier. She stopped signing for a second, trying to breathe in thought her nose and out through her mouth to calm the nausea. It didn’t work and less than 2 minutes later she was up and running to the bathroom in her office. She dry heaved for nearly a minute, tears were running down her face from all the pain and exhaustion. She sat on the floor to try and catch her breath before getting her phone from her pocked and dial Kara’s number. 2 rings later Kara answered.

"Hey baby, are you already done?" Kara said sounding happy that she wouldn't have to go and drag Lena out like she had to sometimes.

"No but," Lena paused to catch her breath, her voice was even worse than earlier. "can you come pick me up now?" she was trying to control her tears. She knew Kara would be scared, last time Lena got a cold, Kara had cried, scare she would lose Lena because of a few sneezes, so she could only imagine how Kara would react now.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OK? SHOULD I GET ALEX? WHAT…" Kara was very scared now, Lena never ask her to come pick her up before she was done. She usually had to drag Lena out when she was working crazy hours.  
She was interrupt by Lena.

"KARA, Kara, calm down, stop screaming please." She said holding her head as the tears started streaming again.

"Ok , ok, I’m sorry. I’m on my way, just don’t hang up until I get there, put it on speaker so you don’t have to hold your phone." Kara said, trying very hard to control her breathing.  
All she heard during the almost 2 minutes it took her to get there was Lena’s soft sniffing and some occasional low grunts of pain. She landed on the balcony and let herself in. She saw the door of the bathroom half open, the lights on and went there, knocking softly so she didn't startled Lena on her way in.  
Lena was curled up with her back against the wall, knees on her chest and hands holding her head firmly. She looked really pale, even for herself. Kara walked to her slowly and knelt in front of her, she ran her fingers softly through Lena’s sweaty hairline, and felt how warm her whole body was. Fever, she remember Alex explaining about it to her. She was glad almost no one got sick back in Krypton, here on earth she had to worry about everything, when Alex or Lena got sick it was like the end of the word for her. She’s just starting to learn now what she should and shouldn’t panic about, but she still worries a lot about her friends and family.

"What happened baby?" Kara tried to speak very softly. Lena opened her eyes for the first time since Kara had arrived and stared at her for a few moments before answering.

"I, I don’t know." she paused for a second. "After my last meeting my throat and my head were hurting a little", she paused again. "I thought I was just tired, it wouldn’t be the first time, but a while after you called it got worse. My stomach started hurting and I got nauseous, so I ran here and…" She was almost out of breath when Kara interrupted her.

"Hey, hey, breath, I’ve got you now. it’s ok. Are you feeling any better?" She asked softly.

"No!” Lena answered and started crying again. For a second she started thinking about what Lillian would say if she saw her right now in that state. She was always taught that a Luthor show no weakness in front of anyone, especially a Super, but the mix of pain and exhaustion clouded that thoughts. It was just Kara after all, the love of her life, so she let herself feel and cry while Kara took care of her.

"Ok, that’s ok, do you want me to get Alex? Ask her to come over to check you?" Kara asked again as she tried to keep calm because Lena never cries.

"No, it’s late, I probably just got a bug or something. If I’m not feeling any better tomorrow we can ask her to come. " Lena replied knowing Kara would call Alex anyway if she wasn’t better by the next day.

"Alright. Are you ok enough for me to fly us home?" She asked even more softly trying not to worsen Lena’s already bad Headache.

"I don’t know." Lena said, closing her eyes once again and holing her stomach with one hand as the other never left her head.

"Ok, I’m gonna help you up and to the couch, than grab you a glass of water. We can sit for a few minutes before going to the balcony and then I will hold you for a while there before we actually start flying home. I promise to go slowly and if you get sick you just let me know and I will stop and get us down, ok?" Kara asked with a little smile on her face, Lena only nodded and let herself be picked up and taken to the couch.  
Kara superseded through the office to get a glass and water, she remember Alex saying how important it was to keep a sick person well hydrated, than she sat next to Lena. Lena’s hand were shaking too much to hold the glass on her own so Kara helped her take slow sips before setting the glass on the coffee table. After a few minutes, they went to the balcony and Kara picked her up bridal style and just hovered over the balcony for a few seconds.  
"Ok, I’m gonna start flying now, but if you need to get down just let me know." Lena only nodded again ane wrapped one arm around Kara’s neck and the other held Kara's cape on her back.  
A minute into their fly Kara heard Lena’s stomach make a loud noise and one of Lena’s hand went to her stomach and the other started gripping more tightly onto her back and a soft moan of pain escaped Lena’s lips.

"Do you need me to go back down?", Lena shakes her head no.

"Can you go faster?" She said, sounding a bit desperate, so Kara went was fast as she could and in 30 seconds they were home. She carried Lena straight to the bathroom, set her down and held her hair back. Just a few seconds later Lena started throwing up and Kara started to draw circles on her back and whisper reassuring words until she was done.  
Lena had tears streaming down her face again and was now leaning heavily onto Kara with her eyes closed.

"Do you need some water?" Lena nodded and transferred her weigh to the wall so Kara could get up. Kara was back in a second and Helped Lena sip on her water before helping her off the floor. "What do you need now?"

"Can you get me my toothbrush please?" Lena’s voice was barely a whisper now, for a person with average hearing it would be almost impossible to understand her at first. Kara gave her the toothbrush than ran her fingers through her hair before talking again.

"I’m going to call Alex just to see what medicine you need, then I’m gonna help you take a bath and put on some comfy pajamas, sounds good?" She asked and Lena nodded with a little smile.

"Thank you"

"You’re welcome. I will be right back." Kara quickly kissed her check and went to call Alex. 5 minutes later she was back.

"Alex gave me the name of the medicine, told me to keep an eye on your temperature and to keep you hydrated. Are you felling any better?"

"A little" Lena said with a sad and pained smiled.

"Ok, I’m going to help you take a bath and change and then I’m going to buy your medicine, oh and a thermometer, I just remember we don’t have one, and maybe some Gatorade, alright?"

"Ok", Lena answered and let her weight be taken by the hero. She almost fell asleep as Kara was washing her hair, the soft massage on her scalp helping soothe her headache. Kara helped her out and carried her to the bedroom. She helped Lena put on her pajamas and laid her on the bed.

"I’m going to leave a bucked besides the bed just in case. I’m gonna be right back but if you need just call my name, I will hear and come back right away, I promise.", Kara finish by kissing her forehead and flying out of the window, she flew as fast as she could while also keeping a ear focused on Lena in case she called.  
5 minutes later she was back home with everything. She went to the kitchen, putted the Gatorade on the fridge and got a glass of water so Lena could take the medicine and went to their room. Lena was asleep and look so peaceful that it hurt Kara to have to wake her up. But Lena needed the medicine to get better so she made her way to Lena and sat beside her on the bed while calmly calling her name so to not startle her.  
"Baby, wake up." she whisper, Lena just grunted a little scrunching her face before relaxing again. "I’m sorry, you just need to take this medicine and then you can go back to sleep." Lena opened her eyes slowly, the grin of pain coming back almost instantly making Kara’s heart hurt even more, but this would help her, so she helped Lena sit up and take the medicine. Kara held the glass of water until Lena was done and then helped her lie back down, putting the covers over her and kissed her forehead before getting up.

"I’m gonna eat something now and then I‘m coming to bed, but if you need anything I will be on the living room, so just call for me and I will come, ok?"  
"Alright." Lena replied already half asleep. Kara only smiled and went to the kitchen to warm up her dinner.  
She sat on the couch to watch some TV while she ate and then cleaned up everything before going to bed. She sat besides Lena and try to distract herself so she wouldn't fall asleep just so in case Lena needed her she could help. But after 20 minutes, tiredness just took over her and she just couldn’t stay awake any longer.

It was 4 in the morning when she startle awake by her name being called. It sounded far away, but once she was fully awake she realized it was Lena practically moaning her name in pain from the bathroom and ran there.

"I’m sorry, I’m here. What’s wrong?" she asked a little out of breath. Lena was hunched over the toilet, head laying in one of her arms and the other clutching her stomach, Kara soon realized Lena was crying again when she spoke.

"I’m sorry, I got sick again. I didn’t want to wake you up, but it hurts so bad Kara." She was sobbing now and Kara ran to knell besides her, hugging her from the back.

"Hey, It’s ok, I want to take care of you. I actually tried to stay awake but I didn’t last long. I’m here now and I've got you, ok?" She heard that loud, painful sound coming from Lena’s stomach again and let her go to caress her back again. "I’m going to stay here until you’re done and then I will give you more medicine and some Gatorade before we go back to bed, ok?" Lena nodded before unwrapping her hand from her stomach to hold Kara’s hand. She dry heaved a few times, her stomach probably having a hard time to find something to get rid of, but after a few minutes she finally threw up and went to lay her head on Kara’s shoulder.  
10 minutes later Kara had Lena on her lap while she sat with her back to the bathtub, one hand on Lena's leg and the other on her head, playing with her hair while she rock back and forth until she felt that Lena had stopped crying.  
"Ready to take the medicine?"

"Yeah. Can we go to the couch so we can turn the TV on?"

"Of course. Come on." Kara helped her up and carried her to the couch before going into the kitchen to get the medicine and the Gatorade. She helped her take it before taking the Gatorade back to the fridge and sitting back on the couch. "What now?"

"Turn on the TV, and Kara?", she lowered her voice, suddenly shy.

"What?" Kara asked and turned around to face Lena. 

"Can I, hum… Can I lay on top of you, just so… just so I can hear your heartbeat?" she asked and started blushing profusely.

"Of course baby, come here." They laid together with some cartoon playing as the background noise while Kara played with Lena’s hair until she felt her breathing slowing down and listened to her heartbeat to help lull herself to sleep.

The next morning Kara stayed home to take care of Lena. She wrapped her in blankets to keep her warm, gave her medicine, made her some soup, she read that it help sick people feel better, and hugged and kissed her all the time when they were just watching TV before it was dinner time.  
By bedtime Lena was feeling much better and had her head on Kara’s chest, playing with Kara’s shirt while Kara caressed her back.  
“Thank you for taking care of me. I’m sorry I kept you awake and was constantly crying on your ear.” Lena said with a sad face.

"Hey, it’s ok. I wanted to take care of you. Besides, you were in pain, I would probably cry too if it were me, don’t worry about that." Kara responded. She was a bit shocked that Lena though she needed to apologize for getting sick and needing her help. Kara hated that this was exactly what the Luthors taught her to do.

"I just never had anyone to take care of me. Not like that at least." Lena said while getting up on her elbow to look at Kara.

"Well, now you have someone who will always take care of you. And I know you will always take care of me too" She said with a huge smile.

"Yes I will. I love you" Lena said with a shiny smile.  
"I love you too, very much." Kara replied leaning down a little to kiss Lena’s lips, they laid back down, Lena’s head on Kara’s chest, and hearing each other’s heartbeat as they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing is also welcome


End file.
